Bienvenido al anochecer, siempre que sepas morir
by Vanehei
Summary: Miroku muere a manos de Kohaku, y Naraku se apodera de su cuerpo para obligarlo a matar a sus amigos, esto es solo el principio. Leanlo , ya esta corregido y aumentado.. MirSan reviews por favor!
1. Mientras no estaban

Bienvenido a la noche

Capitulo 1.

Mientras no estaban.

¡¡¡HIRAIKOTZU!!!..... ¡¡¡OH creo que ahora si lo logre!!!...

¡Inuyasha!! ¿qué haces con ni hiraikotzu?, ya te dije que no es un juguete...

¡Ay por favor! Ni que fuera tan difícil

Inuyasha.... ¡abajo!

............................PUMP....................................

Oye Kagome ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué me hiciste eso?

Inuyasha, ya te dije, debes aprender a respetar las cosas de los demás....

Esta bien Kagome, te aseguro que el no lo volverá a hacer... ¿verdad Inuyasha? comento la exterminadora con una mirada retadora hacia el Hayou que ya hacia en el piso reponiéndose de su "sentada"

Pues no me queda de otra... repuso el mitad demonio

Así es..no te puedes oponer a la voluntad de Kagome ¿verdad?

¡ Tu cállate chaparro!

Bueno señorita Kagome, la ventaja que usted tiene es que puede irse a su tiempo y descansar un poco de esta locura..menciono el houshi que hasta el momento solo fungía como espectador..

Así es Monje Miroku, pero regresare pronto, solo serán 3 días ...

Ay Kagome, aun no comprendo para que te tienes que ir tanto tiempo...

Inuyasha.... nunca lo comprenderás...bueno muchachos, entonces nos vemos dentro de tres días, y no se preocupen, traeré mucha comida ninja para todos.

La villa de la anciana Kaede se encontraba muy tranquila, el otoño estaba por comenzar y un agradable olor a hoja seca se extendía por todas partes, los atardeceres eran hermosos, y el colorido en general era inspirador, pero nada de esto parecía importarle a Inuyasha , que solo se mostraba nervioso todo el tiempo desde que su adorada Kagome se había ido a su época... esas dos horas parecían años.. por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de sus amigos, incluso Kirara mostraba ganas de decirle que se fuera con Kagome unos días, sin embargo, quien termino por sugerir esta "brillante" idea fue el pequeño Kitzune..

Oye Inuyasha...

¿qué quieres chaparro?

¿Por que si estas tan desesperado no te vas con ella?.. a este comentario el avergonzado Inuyasha solo respondió con un sonrojo y una negación rotunda... No estoy desesperado.. ¿quién dijo que estoy desesperado? ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Ay por favor... no engañas a nadie..además actúas como si no hubieras ido tras ella antes...

Ehhh.. bueno.. me preocupa que este sola allá.. tu sabes.. hay muchos peligros.. y luego anda siempre en esa carroza de acero...

Inuyasha.. (intervino el monje).. en verdad creo que deberías de ir con ella y pasar unos días allá, todo parece estar tranquilo , no hay señales de Naraku y por lo tanto no hay nada que te obligue a quedarte aquí...

Bueno si.. tienen razón... nos vemos dentro de tres días... Después de decir esto, el mitad demonio desapareció rápidamente... nunca lo habían visto correr tan rápido...sin duda algo extraño se traían esos dos.

Bueno, creo que no fue muy difícil convencerlo..... Kirara y Shippo es hora de su baño...vamos....

¡ sí ! Vamos Sanguito

Ohh que coincidencia..hoy también me toca bañarme... ¡vamos todos! ¡ahorremos agua!

-

Mmmmmmmm bueno..no me miren así..yo me quedo.... ja ja...¿no sonríen? Amargados...

Las enorme tina dentro de un cuarto de la casa de la anciana Kaede estaban en su punto exacto, y Shippo, Kirara y Sango estaban disfrutando de un merecido baño relajante.... inclusive la pequeña gatita estaba completamente relajada y con la guardia baja...

Oye Sango,¿ crees que Kagome e Inuyasha se la pasaran bien en el tiempo futuro?

Pues, seguramente si, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos en casa de Kagome, sabes, yo creo que Inuyasha terminara viviendo allá con ella..

¿Y nos abandonaran?

No Shippo, no te preocupes, siempre estaremos unidos.... a pesar del tiempo...

El monje se encontraba solitario en una colina, resignado por no poder tomar un delicioso baño con su prometida, de hecho, a esas alturas de la relación no había existido ni un beso entre ambos, pero el no perdía la fe en conseguirlo algún día. De repente sintió una presencia maligna, rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar con la mirada al dueño de esa presencia......cuando abruptamente una figura salió de entre los árboles.

Kohaku...... ¿qué haces aquí?

El niño no respondía, parecía estar de nuevo absoluta y completamente a merced de Naraku.

Kohaku....responde...

Sin mas ni mas, el pequeño lanzo su cuchillo hacia el Monje de una manera feroz, pero el hábil Monje pudo bloquear ese ataque con su báculo....la anciana Kaede observaba oculta tras un árbol esperando el momento para intervenir sin llamar la atención de Sango, que pese a encontrarse lejos se podría exponer a un gran daño emocional nuevamente al ver los actos de su hermano... además confiaba en que el Monje pudiera evadir los ataques del niño que terminaría por marcharse.

Los ataques eran continuos y feroces.. el Monje no quería herir al hermano de su prometida, por lo tanto se dedicaba solo a evadirlos, sin embargo, llego un momento en el cual el báculo de Miroku fue expulsado de sus manos violentamente... y al tratar de recuperarlo, el cuchillo del niño corto profundamente en el brazo izquierdo del Monje, quien le dio la espalda a Kohaku por un segundo para tratar de alcanzar su báculo nuevamente..

Ante esta acción el pequeño se limito a decir... Eso era todo...tras lo cual fue levitado por un campo de energía que lo llevo de nuevo con " su amo".

Miroku estaba de pie, sujetando su brazo y mirando hacia donde el niño se dirigió, la anciana Kaede salió de su escondite y fue hacia el Monje preocupada por lo que vio..

Excelencia... ¿esta bien?

Si... por favor, no le digamos a Sango que Kohaku estuvo aquí...

Si.. comprendo..no se preocupe, vamos a la choza para revisar su cortada...

Al dar un paso Miroku soltó su brazo por un momento y fue entonces cuando notaron que una gran cantidad de sangre emergía de el....

Ohh..creo que es un poco mas profunda de lo que sentí...

Sin embargo, aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo nunca había visto una herida que sangrara tanto... unos minutos después llegaron Sango y Shippo junto con Kirara.... parecían no haber notado nada sobre la pelea, pero cuando vieron la palidez de Miroku a unos metros de distancia corrieron con preocupación hacia el.

Excelencia, anciana Kaede..¿qué sucedió? Por que tiene esas caras....?.. repentinamente la exterminadora noto el río de sangre que se encontraba bajo los pies del monje... Excelencia..¿esta herido????

Tranquila, no es nada, solo un pequeño corte que me hizo un Yukai, me confié y ....

Pero esta sangrando mucho Excelencia...

Si..pero estoy bien, Kaede me coserá y estaré como nuevo.. al terminar de decir esto el Monje callo al suelo ... realmente la sangre era mucha y no dejaba de salir, Miroku podía sentir como las fuerzas salían de su cuerpo con la misma velocidad que su sangre lo hacia, Sango tomo el lazo de su cabello y lo amarro fuertemente al brazo del joven, esto parecía funcionar ya que la sangre paro un poco, y cada vez parecía salir menos, el Joven mantenía sus ojos cerrados , tratando tal vez de concentrarse para poder controlar su cuerpo, pero al darse cuenta que le costaba trabajo incluso abrirlos, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo para poder mirar a Sango una vez mas , la miro, nunca la había visto tan bella, aun estaba húmeda por el baño que había tomado, su rostro lucia triste y preocupado, pero esto no le restaba ni una céntima de belleza, luego, hizo un esfuerzo aun mas grande para decirle.." Mi niña.. por favor, quiero que seas feliz, no amargues tu vida buscando una venganza"la sangre que salía de su brazo era cada vez menos, sin embargo no era por que el torniquete funcionara, era mas bien por que ya no había mas dentro del cuerpo del joven monje....quien cerro los ojos finalmente, Sango no tuvo tiempo ni de responder a lo que le dijo su amado,

simplemente se quedo pasmada, congelada . Todos los que estaban parados alrededor de el en ese momento fijaban su mirada en el piso, nadie decía nada...nadie mencionaba lo evidente... hasta que el pequeño zorrito comenzó a gritar y a llorar lo mas alto que pudo..

¡No!!!!¡ Miroku!¡ No!!!!!.....la histeria fue rápidamente contagiada a Sango que finalmente pudo inclinarse a abrazar el cuerpo de su prometido, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, incluso la anciana Kaede lloraba....fue una noche triste......la sangre del joven se fusiono con las lagrimas de su amada... y los latidos de su corazón cesaron.

Tres días después.

La lluvia estaba en su máximo esplendor.. el olor a tierra mojada era inmejorable y Kagome e Inuyasha trataban de salir del pozo con el cargamento de comida y regalos que llevaban...sin embargo, en cuanto Inuyasha puso un pie fuera del pozo, y pese al aroma a tierra mojada noto el olor a sangre, no era sangre fresca, pero era definitivamente humana....

Kagome.. huele a sangre....¿habrá pasado algo?

Será mejor que nos apresuremos.. vallamos a la choza con nuestros amigos..

Si..

Mientras cruzaban la aldea vieron a varias mujeres usando ropas negras... pero no prestaron mucha atención a este hecho, su objetivo era llegar a preguntar a sus amigos que había ocurrido....finalmente llegaron a la puerta corrediza de este lugar tan familiar para ellos, la abrieron y en lugar de encontrarse con un cálido recibimiento solo vieron caras pálidas y tristes..

¿qué ocurrió?..¿qué les pasa? Anciana Kaede... Sango....

La exterminadora estaba muy triste, pero también enojada... no podía contener mas esta emoción.. y termino sacándola en ese momento...

Ahh hola Kagome, Inuyasha..espero que se hayan divertido mucho....la próxima vez que piensen tomar vacaciones, por favor hagan como hasta ahora y háganlo libremente.. sin cargos de conciencia.

Kagome miro sorprendida a su amiga y se limito a responder... Sango ¿qué te pasa? ¿qué tienes?

Ante esta reacción Sango recordó que ella era tan culpable como ellos pues en el momento de ataque Miroku estaba solo, fue entonces cuando sus desgastados ojos comenzaron a derramar de nuevo lagrimas...

Sango por favor... dime que paso..... Shippo.. alguien explíqueme...

Kagome... al poco rato de que se fueron..un monstruo ataco a Miroku.. y.... el .... el esta muerto...

Shippo, eso no puede ser verdad.... no, eso no es cierto... en ese momento los ojos de Kagome se nublaron por las lagrimas..

Inuyasha solo escuchaba todo, en ese momento Kagome lo abrazo mientras Inuyasha meditaba: ... _así es que de el es la sangre que olí al salir del pozo..no puede ser... todo estaba tranquilo cuando nos fuimos.._ Repentinamente la voz de Sango interrumpió los pensamientos de Inuyasha.

Todos tenemos la culpa de su muerte, lo dejamos solo.. el nunca nos hubiera abandonado....

Sango... no se que decirte...no es justo....pobre Monje Miroku..

Un rato después, los ánimos ya se habían calmado un poco.. todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos..pero acompañándose unos a otros ante ese dolor.... hasta que Inuyasha corto el silencio.

Anciana Kaede... ¿ que hicieron con el?..La voz del joven reflejaba un gran dolor.

Aun tenemos el cuerpo, pensamos incinerarlo y poner sus restos junto a los de mi hermana...

Ya veo..

Estábamos esperando a que ustedes llegaran... después de todo somos toda la familia que el tenia, bueno, también estamos esperando a que amanezca, ya que llegara Hachy junto con el maestro Mushin...

Si Sango, tienes razón..somos su única familia....

Esa noche nadie pudo dormir bien, todos reflexionaban sobre su responsabilidad por la muerte del monje... si yo hubiera estado aquí hubiera matado a ese Yukai.... yo lo hubiera defendido, hubiera salido antes de detrás del árbol, etc....Fue una noche triste y larga..

En medio del gran silencio de la noche, casi se podían escuchar los pensamientos y recuerdos que tenían cada uno de ellos... un monologo interno que por momentos consolaba y por momentos castigaba

Sango: " _Nunca le dije cuanto lo amaba, el era maravilloso, llevamos pocos días de haberlo perdido pero ya no recuerdo sus defectos,siempre estaba ahí para mi, llegaba en el momento justo a salvarme, tanto de los monstruos externos como de los internos..... y yo, lo deje solo.. le respondí con indiferencia... nunca pensé que sucedería eso, aun no puedo creer que haya muerto de esa forma, el era muy fuerte... no puede ser que un Yukai normal me lo haya arrebatado de esa forma, no se si podré hacer lo que me pidió, no soy tan grande como para perdonar a esa escoria que me lo quito. Tengo que encontrarlo y después Miroku te lo prometo, tratare de ser feliz; pero es muy duro, ya no tengo a nadie......perdóname Miroku...te amo ....donde quiera que estés"_

Inuyasha: _" Maldito Monje inútil, ¿ como puede ser que se haya dejado matar tan fácilmente? es muy raro que haya sucedido así, era un humano muy resistente y tenia el poder espiritual y físico para vencer a cualquier Yukai. Pobre Sango, debe estar sufriendo mucho, yo estoy sufriendo, después de todo el era mi único amigo... debo admitir que había un lazo especial entre nosotros, incluso aprendí a escuchar sus consejos¿ahora que vamos a hacer sin el?, era el que mas fácilmente detectaba presencias malignas. Además... peleaba muy bien....¿ como pudo haber muerto de esa forma? no lo comprendo, .y ¿ahora que haré? Todos están demasiado tristes...... ya nada será igual..."_

Kagome: " _Monje Miroku; perdóneme, un examen no era mas importante que su vida.. usted siempre estaba ahí para todos y justo cuando nos necesitaba lo dejamos solo. Lo extrañaremos mucho,.era un buen hombre sin duda alguna y siempre tenia buen humor... era lo que nos inyectaba de energía y animo en los momentos difíciles. Pobre Sango, aunque estoy triste debo mostrarme fuerte ante ella, es la que mas sufrirá... y yo no puedo hacer nada mas que apoyarla en estos momentos. Monje Miroku, no se preocupe, yo_ veré _que Sango este bien y donde quiera que este en este momento ¡¡¡ Muchas gracias por todo..nunca lo olvidaremos !!!"_

Shippo:  "_Ay Miroku te extraño mucho, no sabes lo importante que eres para todos, .siempre serás parte de mi, todo lo que me has dado lo llevare conmigo hasta el final de mis días. Cuando sea grande seré como tu y tendré muchas novias bonitas, te prometo que cuidare de Sanguito . Sabes, yo quería vivir con ustedes cuando esto terminara, quería que ustedes fueran mis papas; tu y Sanguito, quería que tu fueras mi papi, por que Inuyasha es muy violento, pero no te preocupes me quedare con Sango y la protegeré con mis poderes, tu puedes descansar en paz.¡¡¡¡ te quiero mucho!!!!...."_

_Kaede: "Era un joven muy valioso, es una lastima que muriera a tan temprana edad..sin duda dentro de algunos años se convertiría en un Monje muy importante, tenia unos poderes espirituales grandes y note que cada día crecían mas; prefirió arriesgar su vida a lastimar al hermanito de su amada, me pidió que guardara silencio respecto a eso pero presiento que hay algo oculto detrás de todo, seguramente Naraku planea algo. Tarde o temprano tendré que hablar, no se si la joven Sango soportara escuchar que su hermano mato a su prometido..."_

Esa misma noche.. a muchos kilómetros de distancia ... Naraku se encontraba feliz haciendo un recuento de lo sucedido.

Muy bien Kohaku, has cumplido bien con la primera fase del plan, con esto espero que todos se peleen y se separen, será demasiado grande la culpa por dejar morir a ese Monje tonto.

Naraku no hacia el mas mínimo esfuerzo por ocultar cuanto disfrutaba este hecho.

Todo esta listo para la segunda fase, esta noche Kagura hará que unos aldeanos muertos hurten el cuerpo de ese Monje; su agujero negro y su nexo con Inuyasha y sus amigos, los harán blanco fácil y podré terminar con ellos.... eso si antes ellos mismos no se matan entre ellos..jajaja el corazón de los humanos es tan fácil de manipular....


	2. Un cruel plan

Capitulo 2

Un cruel plan

A la mañana siguiente se podía ver en los rostros de todos lo mal que los trato la noche, mas que nada lo mal que los trato su mente, sin embargo todos estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante, de una forma u otra hallarían las fuerzas para continuar, pero primero debían dar un justo sepulcro a los restos del Joven Monje.

El maestro Mushin llego con Hachy .. su rostro también reflejaba un dolor intenso... el pensaba que la muerte era solo una transición... pero aun así le dolía perder al que para el siempre fue como su hijo, resultaba raro para todos ver al Maestro de Miroku sobrio, pero esa mañana no fue un detalle tan importante para nadie, ni para el mismo Mushin que pidió ver el cuerpo de " su hijo"..

La anciana Kaede le indico hacia donde ir para verlo, incluso se ofreció a acompañarlo mientras Inuyasha y los demás preparaban la enorme fogata donde lo cremarian, al llegar a la choza donde tenían el cuerpo fue mayúscula la sorpresa de la anciana al ver que el cuerpo simplemente no estaba ahí, salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los demás y gritaba..

¡¡¡Inuyasha!!....¡¡¡Inuyasha!!....

¿qué pasa anciana?

¡¡¡No esta..no esta su cuerpo!!!

¿qué dices?..¿cómo que no esta?...

No, se lo llevaron, en ese momento uno de los aldeanos que vigilaba el lugar la noche anterior se acerco al grupo y se dirigió a la anciana...

Anciana Kaede, ayer en la noche mientras vigilábamos como usted nos lo pidió, se acercaron un grupo de aldeanos, los mismos que mando hace dos semanas a investigar a la aldea vecina ¿recuerda?, bueno, ellos llegaron directo hacia nosotros y nos dijeron que usted les había pedido que llevaran el cuerpo del Joven con usted por que quería prepararlo personalmente para la cremación y hacer una pequeña ceremonia con sus amigos.

¿y tu los dejaste llevárselo?

Si anciana Kaede, estoy seguro que eran ellos, me sorprendió verlos pero eran personas de confianza...

Todos estaban intrigados con la historia del aldeano, mil preguntas llegaban a su cabeza, pero en realidad querían respuestas ¿por qué unos simples aldeanos se llevarían el cuerpo de Miroku? ¿a dónde lo llevaron?..

Repentinamente Inuyasha comenzó a pensar en voz alta...

Esto me recuerda de alguna forma a la manera en la que Kagura manipula a los muertos... de esa forma no se puede percibir ningún rastro de la maldad de Naraku o de la perla y por supuesto, mucho menos su olor debe ser eso, esos aldeanos estaban muertos y Kagura los envió por Miroku..........¡todo es obra de Naraku!...

Sango solo pudo llevar su mano a su boca para evitar gritar del terror, ya que comprendía lo que eso implicaba,de alguna manera Naraku utilizaría a Miroku para atacarlos al igual que había hecho con Kohaku.....

Debemos ir a buscarlo... grito la joven Kagome....

No siento el olor de Naraku por ninguna parte, además si esto ocurrió durante la noche ya deben estar muy lejos,Kagome ¿no sientes la presencia de un fragmento?..

No.....

Bueno, pues partamos ahora mismo, debemos evitar que Naraku utilicé a nuestro amigo....

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron los preparativos para su viaje, que seguramente seria largo y arriesgado, pero era lo menos que podían hacer por su amigo caído, darle un descanso en paz.

Lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede se encontraba Naraku..

Muy bien Kagura, sigue así y tal vez te perdone la vida durante un poco mas de tiempo... ¿ya esta listo el cadáver de ese Monje?

Si Naraku, verifique que no tuviera un rastro de sangre...

Muy bien, de esa manera nos aseguraremos que no recuerde nada de su pasado,no me arriesgare a que ocurra lo mismo que con este niño....

Kohaku estaba sentado en un rincón, encadenado de ambas piernas, obviamente se podía notar que no quedaba nada del niño que alguna vez vivió con su familia en la aldea de los exterminadores.

Muy bien Kagura, trae al Monje, es hora de que empiece la diversión. Kagura obedeció, llevo el cuerpo hacia Naraku, quien lo hizo levitar para tenerlo a la altura de sus brazos, después tomo un fragmento de la perla de Shikon, era un fragmento bastante grande y bastante oscuro, decidió introducir este fragmento directo al pecho del Joven Monje,y en ese momento lo puso nuevamente en el piso y observo ...

El Monje abrió los ojos, el hermoso brillo que tenia mientras vivió había desaparecido, solo se podía ver un púrpura oscuro , se puso de pie y miro directamente a Naraku quien comenzó a dar ordenes...

Miroku, es bueno tener el agujero negro de mi lado al fin, quiero que vayas de aldea en aldea y termines con todos,esto atraerá la atención de Inuyasha y el resto de sus amigos, estoy seguro que los reconocerás...

Sí amo...

Cuando aparezcan, quiero que los mates a todos, puedes absorberlos, destazarlos, o lo que tu quieras, y recuerda, te estaré vigilando muy de cerca.

Sí amo...

Kagura, tráele sus nuevas ropas, y llévalo a su primer aldea...

Kagura regreso con un traje negro y una capucha para cubrir completamente el rostro del Monje quien inmediatamente se puso su nuevo atuendo y trepo a la pluma de la sirvienta de Naraku, después, comenzaron su camino hacia la primer aldea.

Hachy decidió acompañar a Inuyasha y los demás, después de todo Miroku había sido su amigo y pese a que lo maltrataba algunas veces, llego a sentir un cariño especial por el.. por lo tanto podían avanzar mas rápidamente que si fueran sobre Kirara o las piernas de Inuyasha...

Espero que nos equivoquemos, ojala y solo sean unos simples ladrones, lo haya devorado un monstruo horrible, todo menos que Naraku.....

¡¡Cállate chaparro!!

Inuyasha ¡¡¡ no me calles.. estoy preocupado!!

Ya lo se chaparro, todos lo estamos....

Sango iba en la parte de atrás, sola con sus pensamientos, no había pronunciado ni una palabra, sentía que si lo hacia su mas grande miedo se haría realidad...

Ya esta anocheciendo Inuyasha, será mejor que busquemos un lugar para dormir, mira...ahí hay una aldea, es la misma que alguna vez salvamos de la cabeza del ogro, tal vez nos dejen quedarnos ahí...

Kagome..no molestes....

Por favor Inuyasha....

Esta bien.. Hachy.. bajemos....

Los aldeanos reconocieron a todos inmediatamente y se alegraron de verlos, por supuesto ofrecieron un lugar cómodo para dormir y una cena, que por cierto estaba muy sabrosa, sin embargo ninguno de ellos comió mucho que digamos. Los aldeanos notaron esto y no pudieron retener su curiosidad..

¿no les gusto la comida?.......

¡Esta deliciosa! Discúlpenos, es que no tenemos mucho apetito..

Ahh comprendemos, no se preocupe señorita Kagome, por cierto..¿dónde esta el Monje que venia con ustedes la vez pasada?

Todos voltearon a verse unos a otros, nadie quería responder a esa pregunta, los ojos de las chicas y de Shippo comenzaron lentamente a humederce nuevamente....

El esta muerto... respondió Inuyasha...

OH..ya veo, lo lamento mucho y disculpen por haber preguntado, ojala y que descanse en paz..

Claro, de eso nos encargaremos nosotros.. balbuceo Inuyasha...

Súbitamente se escucharon a los lejos unos gritos, eran un par de niños que corrían sin parar, sus rostros estaban pálidos del susto y no podían evitar temblar, los muchachos salieron de la choza para ayudarlos, pero no fue hasta unos minutos después que los pequeños se tranquilizaron lo suficiente para hablar de una forma entendible...

A ver niños.. díganos que les paso...

Un hombre llego ,estaba vestido de negro, no pudimos ver su rostro, estaba parado a las afueras de la aldea, nuestros soldados salieron a preguntarle que quería, pero el no respondía, esquivo todas las flechas y había algo , como un campo de energía rojo que lo protegía. Cuando notaron esto nuestros padres nos dijeron que saliéramos por la parte posterior de la aldea., corrimos y cuando llegamos a una colina un fuerte viento se sintió... era como si nos absorbiera,.no queríamos voltear pero lo hicimos justo cuando estábamos en lo mas alto de la colina y vimos que ya no existía nada de la aldea, solo había un enorme hueco de tierra, seguimos corriendo y llegamos aquí...

Era obvio que hablaban del poder de agujero negro.... todos estaban horrorizados...

Parece que ese maldito de Naraku tiene prisa por poner en marcha su plan.... maldito....

La frente de Inuyasha mostraba claramente su enfurecimiento, Sango y Kagome solo escuchaban a los niños con la resignación de saber que sus sospechas eran ciertas...

Niños.. ¿cuándo ocurrió esto?... pregunto con impaciencia Kagome.

Hoy a medio día, ¿nos ayudaran a encontrar a nuestros padres?

Ellos ya están muertos niños,no podemos hacer nada...

¡¡Inuyasha!!

Es la verdad, la vida es dura...

Pero no seas tan cruel con ellos...

Yo no fui quien mato a sus padres, debemos detener este plan de Naraku...

Sin esperar un minuto mas el grupo le pregunto a los niños hacia donde se encontraba su aldea y decidieron emprender marcha, el sol comenzó a salir, mientras que el miedo se apoderaba mas y mas de Sango......

¡'Muy bien.. vamos a recuperar a nuestro amigo... en marcha!

Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera dar un paso noto que los niños ponían nuevamente cara de susto...

¡Es el!.¡.ya esta aquí...!

Al voltear hacia una colita cercana vieron una silueta que bajo rápidamente cubierta por un campo de energía rojo, como el que describieron los niños. Al estar frente a frente con el grupo, Kagome percibió el fragmento de Shikon....

Corran todos y desalojen la aldea... ¡rápido!...

El campo de energía que cubría a la persona de negro desapareció , pero fue sustituida rápidamente por los insectos de Naraku....

¿ eres tu Miroku?

El silencio solo permitía que se escuchara el aleteo de los infames insectos...

¡ responde!

No hubo respuesta alguna, al menos no una verbal, ya que en ese momento el hombre de negro lanzo un pergamino justo hacia el mitad demonio paralizándolo enérgicamente.

Inuyasha.....

No puedo moverme....

¡ son los pergaminos de Miroku , estoy segura!

Kagome tomo una de sus flechas y apunto directo hacia el hombre, sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos se notaban opacos....

El hombre de negro al notar esto tomo la capucha que cubría su rostro y la retiro. Kagome al reconocer el rostro de su amigo no pudo mas que comenzar a llorar y dejo caer su arco...¡Miroku..por favor detente!...

Hasta el pequeño Shippo sintió miedo al ver la nueva apariencia de su amigo, su rostro era igual, pero sus ojos eran fríos... y llenos de oscuridad...

¡¡Hiraikotzu!!

¡sango! Detente, podemos salvarlo...

¡ no Inuyasha!.. no quiero que su alma se ensucie como la de mi hermano, ¡¡ si es necesario , yo misma acabare con el !!....

Sango sonaba furiosa, aun no veía el rostro de su amado nuevamente, ya que todo el tiempo ella había estado a sus espaldas.

Miroku lanzo un pergamino sobre el bumerán y esto basto para dejarlo pegado al piso, volteo para ver a quien lo había lanzado y fue entonces cuando vio su rostro , un dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que luchaba para mantenerse de pie..

¡¡¡Miroku, por favor, detente!!!...

Una voz interna le decía a Miroku, abre el agujero negro,¡¡¡ hazlo ahora!!!, acaba con ellos...

La lucha interna era evidente, una mano trataba de quitar el rosario , mientras que la otra se resistía, fue entonces cuando Sango se acerco a el...

¡Miroku¡, tu puedes hacerlo...

Y así, en medio de un fuerte abrazo , la oscuridad del fragmento fue menor...

Sango, corran, no puedo... por favor... huyan

¡ no! ..no te dejare de nuevo...

En ese instante, Kagome se acerco y toco el fragmento, esto logro purificarlo y en ese momento el Monje finalmente se desmayo rodeado de sus inseparables amigos..


	3. En casa

Capitulo 3

En casa.

Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente, pero enfrento una ceguera momentánea causada por la fuerte luz matutina que entraba por la ventana de la choza , Sango se encontraba a lado de el, estaba profundamente dormida, parecía que el cansancio la había vencido, Miroku tomo unos minutos para ordenar sus ideas y recordó todo lo que había pasado, después se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Sango y se dirigió hacia afuera de la choza, ahí estaban Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo, preparando el desayuno al aire libre...

Repentinamente el zorrito volteo hacia donde se encontraba Miroku , por un minuto sintió miedo, pues aun tenia en su mente grabado el ataque que había ocurrido dos noches atrás hacia sus amigos, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo notar que la mirada de Miroku era nuevamente la de su amigo de siempre, aunque se notaba triste, pero ya no provocaba miedo.

¡ Miroku..despertaste!

El pequeño zorrito corrió a abrazar al Monje con una gran sonrisa entre sus labios, Kagome e Inuyasha observaban la escena y después participaron del saludo.

¡ Monje Miroku!, ¡que gusto verlo...lo extrañamos mucho!

Señorita Kagome, ya no me llame Monje por favor....

¿pero , por que?

Un Monje no seria de acabar con aldeas completas.....

Ay Miroku, por favor, no seas exagerado, tu sabes bien que no eras tu......

Así es Inuyasha, no era yo y no volveré a ser yo, estoy muerto......

El silencio se torno incomodo y los segundos parecían horas, hasta que Sango apareció..

¡ Su excelencia, despertó!..¡ que gusto me da!...

¡ Sango!.........

La mirada que dirigió uno hacia el otro estaba llena de mucho amor sin lugar a dudas, parecía que todo lo que no se habían dicho hasta ese momento lo estaban comunicando con esa mirada, sin embargo, en ese momento Miroku cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza...

Muchachos, me daría mucho gusto seguir con ustedes, pero ustedes saben bien que soy un peligro, en cualquier momento Naraku podría controlarme nuevamente, .señorita Kagomele pido por favor que me quite el fragmento....

Todos lucían sorprendidos ante las palabras de Miroku, sin duda alguna tenia razón, pero no esperaban que el mismo pidiera eso de esa manera.

Monje Miroku, nosotros ya hemos pensado en esa posibilidad y aun así no estamos dispuestos a abandonarlo, correremos el riesgo..

No señorita Kagome, no digan eso...

Miroku, nosotros ya lo decidimos, te necesitamos para vencer a Naraku...

¡no Inuyasha!... seria un estorbo...

¡cállate!..esto ya esta decidido...

De esa forma es como Inuyasha trato de terminar con esa conversación, por lo tanto continuo con lo que hacia antes de que Miroku despertara. Sango se abrazaba a si misma desde que la conversación había comenzado, de esa forma trataba de amarrar las lagrimas que estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos. Miroku simplemente se alejo en dirección a un lago, lugar al que siempre iba para meditar cuando estaba vivo...

¡ Monje Miroku! ¡ no se vaya!...

Regreso en un momento señorita Kagome, necesito estar solo....

Una vez que Miroku se alejo, todos comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido..

¡Inuyasha!... eres un insensible, podías tratarlo mejor..¡que no vez cuanto esta sufriendo!

¡ Cállate Kagome!... yo se cuanto sufrirán estos dos, lo se mejor que nadie.. –dijo mientras señalaba a Sango-

Kagome pensó que seguramente Inuyasha decía eso por su situación con Kikyo.....

Los silencios incómodos cada vez eran mas incómodos, hasta que Inuyasha camino hacia donde el Monje se había dirigido..

¡Inuyasha!¡ déjalo solo!.... ¡ Inuyasha..maldición!

Después de que Inuyasha se fue, Kagome noto que sango estaba muy afectada, sabia que tendrían que enfrentar una decisión difícil, y que seguramente al final de todo eso Miroku permanecería muerto.....

Sango, todo va a salir bien......

No Kagome, Miroku tiene razón, debemos alejarlo del control de Naraku, no debemos permitir que corrompa mas su alma....

Sango.....

Kagome, no quiero que el se convierta en una persona diferente, es decir, el era feliz, siempre nos contagiaba sus ganas de vivir, aunque su futuro era incierto desde un principio, .eso es algo por lo que yo, lo amo..

Sango...... lo recuperaremos.....

Kagome abrazo a la exterminadora y el llanto no se hizo esperar...............

La brisa era leve y tibia, el otoño había hecho estragos en los árboles, pero esto daba al paisaje una apariencia melancólica, nada mas acorde con la situación que Miroku vivía en ese momento...

¿eres tu Inuyasha?, te dije que quería estar solo..

Miroku, te queremos con nosotros.....

No, yo ya no soy lo que era antes Inuyasha, . no confiaría en mi mismo...

No te abandonaremos de nuevo....

¿de nuevo?...¿de que hablas?

Estabas solo cuando el monstruo te hirió de muerte......

¿el monstruo?, .ohhh es verdad......

Por cierto ¿cómo paso? ¿qué monstruo era?

Ahh, era., era un gusano......

¿qué? ¿¡Algo tan insignificante te mato!?...

Si, es que me descuide, no fue culpa de nadie, solo mía, además no me estarían abandonando , me estarían ayudando a descansar en paz....

Miroku te comprendo, pero Sango estaba muy feliz de que regresaras, cuando moriste ella...

Ella es muy fuerte, muy valiosa Inuyasha, se que estará bien, es lo mejor, no puedo arriesgarme a acabar con su vida....

No lo harás...

¡ Inuyasha! ¡acabe con dos aldeas! Habían niños ahí, .no me tente el corazón para hacerlo, tenia sed de sangre....

¡ no eras tu!

¡ si..era yo! Naraku solamente manipula nuestro corazón para sacar la parte oscura de el, era yo....

Cuando Inuyasha volteo a ver a su amigo noto que estaba llorando, de una forma desconsolada, al igual que lo hacen los niños pequeños, por supuesto Inuyasha nunca había estado en una situación así, odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres, pero este era su amigo, no sabia que hacer para evitar que siguiera llorando, volteo hacia todos lados como buscando a alguien que lo auxiliara, obviamente no había nadie. Lo único que pensó fue en poner una mano sobre el hombro de Miroku y apretarlo cariñosamente.....

No seas tonto, algo me dice que ustedes dos estarán bien, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirte a Naraku, además yo me encargare de vigilarte...

Eso mismo me dijo Naraku antes de dejarme salir de su guarida....

Pero yo te vigilare por tu propio bien, y te diré algo, no me creo eso de que una sabandija fue quien te quito la vida, .si no me quieres decir que paso ahora lo respetare pero esa platica la tendremos tarde o temprano...

Inuyasha se levanto y se dispuso a marcharse...

Inuyasha... ¡muchas gracias!

No seas tonto, tu siempre hacías eso por nosotros, no te tardes mucho, el desayuno ya esta listo.


	4. Una boda, un funeral

Capitulo 4

Una boda y un funeral.

Inuyasha no tenia idea de cuanto le había ayudado a Miroku al mantener esa breve pero sincera platica, después de eso sin duda alguna el animo del joven subió de tal modo, que cualquiera hubiera podido decir que nada ocurrió, claro, de no ser por que su decisión de no usar mas las ropas, el titulo ni el báculo de un Monje le habían dado una nueva apariencia, misma para que Kaede contribuyo haciéndole un atuendo azul que combinara mas con su personalidad que el feo traje que Naraku le dio cuando "lo revivió". Mushin había llegado nuevamente a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, después de que se entero de que su discípulo se encontraba relativamente con vida y necesitaba de todo el apoyo que se le pudiera brindar.

Algunos días habían transcurrido tranquilos, no había rastro de Naraku por ningún lado, y solo una persona muy observadora podría notar los sutiles pero importantes cambios en la dinámica del grupo.

Por un lado, Inuyasha nunca se separaba de ellos , y hacia lo posible por que todos se mantuvieran juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Además vigilaba muy de cerca de Miroku para verificar que su comportamiento no cambiara, podríamos decir que parecía un perro ovejero cuidando a su rebaño, Kagome se mantenía siempre alerta junto con Inuyasha, y siempre observaba el fragmento de Miroku buscando tan solo una partícula de oscuridad para controlarlo a tiempo, Shippo y Kirara se mantenía como siempre, jugueteando a los alrededores, pero siempre alerta a todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor..

Miroku parecía el de siempre, pero evitaba todo contacto visual o verbal con Sango, por su parte, la exterminadora se mostraba paciente ante el, pero por dentro vivía un infierno y una incertidumbre que no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar, hasta que un día decidió tomar la iniciativa.

Miroku, necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

Esta bien Sango.. –respondió el joven sin mirarla a los ojos-

Lo que sucede es...

Lo se Sango. Discúlpame por tratarte así, no quiero lastimarte..

Pero....

Pero es necesario Sango, no se cuanto tiempo mas podré permanecer aquí, creo que esto facilitara la despedida..

¡A mi no me importa hacer las cosas fáciles!, Miroku, yo perdí a mi familia , perdí a toda la gente a la que conocía, y me hubiera gustado por lo menos despedirme de ellos...

Sango....

¡Me hubiera gustado decirles lo importantes que eran para mi por una ultima vez, decirles cuanto los amaba!.. ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo, de decirte y demostrarte cuanto te amo, permíteme hacerlo, no me importa si será durante un día, una hora......

Pero Sango.....

Por favor... –las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de la valiente mujer que en ese momento parecía solo una pequeña niña indefensa-

Sango, te amo tanto, no quiero que sufras...

¡Pues entonces permíteme disfrutar contigo el tiempo que nos quede juntos!

Sango, yo también quiero pasar el tiempo que me quede en esta vida a tu lado....

Y así es como ocurrió el tan anhelado primer beso, un primer beso después de la muerte para Miroku, la espera valió la pena, no pudo ser mas dulce y cálido, después de eso sin duda alguna la muerte seria mas dulce...

Cuando sus labios se separaron se escucho desde detrás de unos arbustos un fuerte clamor... Kagome, Shippo, Kaede y Mushin estaban de pie aplaudiendo.....

Muy bien Miroku..¡así se hace muchacho!

Felicidades Sango, ¡que lindo!!!!

Sango y Miroku estaban ruborizados, no sabían si sonreír o repartir golpes a los indiscretos...

Bueno, bueno..ya..¿por qué tanto alboroto?...vamos a comer....

Inuyasha...¡ ABAJO!

Ah ¿y ahora que hice?

Interrumpiste el momento mas feliz que hemos tenido en meses....

Yo no lo interrumpí..fueron ustedes con sus aplausos...

Maestro Mushin, estos días han sido los mas felices de mi vida, pero tengo mucho miedo por que se que terminaran pronto..

Miroku, no pienses en eso, además, ya deberías estar acostumbrado, toda tu vida la has vivido sin saber cuanto tiempo te queda.

Eso no me da miedo, me da miedo perder el control sobre mi...

Sin duda alguna eso puede suceder en algún momento....

Ambos contemplaron la luna, era una hermosa luna...

Miroku, ninguno de nosotros puede decidir cuanto tiempo le ha sido entregado, lo único que podemos hacer es decidir que hacer con el...

Si Maestro Mushin... lo se..

Entonces quédate tranquilo, has el bien, disfruta, .aun no entiendo tu decisión de dejar de ser un Monje...

Mate a mucha gente maestro, soy indigno..

Pero es un desperdicio, con tu poder espiritual y tus conocimientos...

No he perdido eso maestro, ni mi fe en Buda, seguiré haciendo lo mejor para la gente..y venceré a Naraku.

¡Muchacho! que bueno oírte hablar así, por cierto, me tome la libertad de hechar una mirada a tu horóscopo y al de la señorita Sango, parece que el día ideal para que se realice la boda es dentro de una semana..

¿qué? ¿boda? ¿cuál boda?

¿qué no era ella tu prometida? Recuerdo que le habías propuesto que viviera contigo....

Oh si! Pero era cuando venciéramos a Naraku, cuando yo estaba vivo y le podía asegurar un futuro ...

Yo creo que la boda debe realizarse el día que dictan los astros, no tienen nada que perder, estoy seguro que ella aceptara...

Pero...

...Solo podemos decidir que hacer con el tiempo que se nos entrego Miroku.....

El corazón de Miroku latía rápido mientras veía a su maestro alejarse hacia su dormitorio, nunca hubiera considerado casarse después de muerto, sin duda seria algo que lo haría muy feliz., obtener la bendición de Buda hacia su amor por Sango, pero era definitivo, no podría pedirle que se sacrificara así, que quedara viuda a una edad tan joven, al poco rato de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos Miroku se vio interrumpido por la bella Exterminadora que llego a sentarse a lado de el, lo tomo de su brazo y recargo su cabeza con su hombro......

Miroku, yo quiero hacerlo..

Pero ¿a que te refieres Sango?

Quiero casarme contigo dentro de una semana...

¿qué?..pero como.....

La anciana Kaede hablo conmigo...

Sango, pero te estarías casando con alguien muerto..

Quiero ser tu esposa, no quiero que mueras sin antes habernos casado...

Mi niña.. ¿pero sabes bien lo que implica eso? Te quedaras viuda..

No me importa, hagámoslo, además, venceremos a Naraku antes de que eso suceda.

Sin duda alguna el plan de los ancianos había funcionado, prácticamente los orillaron a tomar esa decisión, al día siguiente Miroku y Sango le comunicaron a todos la buena nueva, y para su sorpresa todos reaccionaron emocionados, incluso Inuyasha, que a esas alturas ya se mostraba un poco mas relajado respecto a la seguridad de sus amigos y su amada Kagome.....

¡Muy bien, entonces comencemos con los preparativos para la boda!

Kagome, estas tan emocionada que hasta parece que te casaras tu....

ABAJO.....

Uff..esto es todos los días, Maestro Mushin,¿ me haría el honor de casarme?

Pero por supuesto muchacho...

Pero debe estar sobrio...

-suspiro profundo- Esta bien , no tomare desde hoy hasta el día de la boda, bueno, nada mas hoy y ya...

Ay Maestro...

Mientras tanto la exterminadora se dirigía a la anciana Kaede...

Anciana Kaede..¿me ayudaría a hacer algo para usar ese día?

Por supuesto Sango, de hecho, me tome la molestia y bueno, ya tengo casi listo lo que usaran ambos ese día...

¿pero como?... mmmm creo que esto ya lo tenían mas que planeado verdad..

Bueno, es que, se ven tan lindos juntos y bueno..nosotros.....

¡Par de ancianos metiches!

¡¡Inuyasha!! ABAJO ,ABAJO , ABAJO....

Sango, yo también ayudare, traeré cosas lindas para ustedes de mi época....

Gracias Kagome...

El tan esperado día llego al fin, el Poruwa estaba apunto de celebrarse (consiste en celebrar la boda sobre una plataforma que simboliza el establecimiento de la pareja en su nuevo hogar)...Sobre la plataforma se encontraban cuatro ramos de flores en las esquinas... Miroku y Sango estaban sentados en el centro, Mushin se encontraba enfrente de ellos, y a lado de el se encontraba la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara y Kagome se encontraban a un lado, en el lugar en el que se deberían encontrar los padres de los novios..

Después de que Mushin termino con unos cantos especiales para la ocasión, Kagome procedió a colocar sobre los novios un lazo hecho de flores, después la pareja compartió hojas de bedel (una planta) con los presentes para simbolizar la prosperidad. Después, la pareja intercambio sortijas, eran hermosas pero sencillas,- sin duda alguna el que la espada de Inuyasha hiciera diamantes era una gran ventaja-... posteriormente Miroku y Sango intercambiaron algunos obsequios. Miroku le obsequio a Sango un broche para el cabello con la forma de las flores que los unían en ese momento, Sango le obsequio a Miroku un camafeo que le trajo Kagome del futuro, adentro había una foto que la "chica del futuro" había tomado con un aparato que trajo alguna vez de su época, en esa foto aparecían Miroku y Sango abrazados y sonriendo.

Para finalizar la ceremonia Mushin derramo agua en las manos de los novios que se encontraban entrelazadas por un delicado lazo de oro, mientras tanto, Kaede pronunciaba unos cantos de bendición....

Al terminar la ceremonia Kagome comenzó a gritar ¡beso, beso!

Todos la voltearon a verla con cara de extrañeza, pues la jovencita parecía haber olvidado la época en la que se encontraba, y además parecía haber visto demasiadas películas americanas..

Sin embargo a Sango y a Miroku no les pareció mala idea y se besaron simbolizando la fuerza de su unión...

Después de la ceremonia hicieron un pequeño festejo con comida en la aldea, los novios y sus amigos estaban felices, por ese día olvidaron por completo los problemas y peligros que les esperaban. Sango se veía hermosa, tenia un Kimono rosa pálido, casi blanco, y tenia pequeñas flores de cerezo bordadas por toda la tela , Miroku también se veía muy apuesto, a la anciana Kaede parecía gustarle hacer prendas que combinaran con el extraño pero hermoso color de ojos del joven....

Bueno Sango, creo que ahora eres mi esposa, es el día mas feliz de mi no vida...

Jaja.. Miroku, es el día mas feliz para mi también...

A lo lejos, desde una montaña, Kikyo observaba vigilante hacia un valle, miles de personas se encontraban caminando, llevaban un cuerpo sin vida, delante de todos se encontraba un Sacerdote, .sin duda alguna alguien muy importante había muerto, pero ¿por que se podía sentir esa energía diabólica? no era de Naraku, eso era definitivo, sin embargo, Kikyo sabia que posiblemente el maldito trataba de llamar su atención para llevarla hacia alguna parte.....

Ese funeral se veía definitivamente extraño, y Kikyo decidió que fuera lo que fuera aceptaría "caer" en la trampa de Naraku, ya que tenia una cuenta pendiente con el y se acercaba el momento para cobrarla.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

El ritual de boda que fue descrito en este capitulo es real, Los Budistas acostumbran a fijar la fecha del Matrimonio basándose en lo que les dice un astrólogo, que se guía por el horóscopo de cada uno de los novios. El budismo se ha dividido en diferentes sectas, sólo algunas celebran rituales como El Poruwa, consiste en celebrar la boda sobre una plataforma que simboliza el establecimiento de la pareja en su nuevo hogar. En la plataforma se colocan cuatro ramos de flores en las esquinas y sobre la pareja se coloca una canopia de flores blancas o de seda. Luego de los cantos del oficiante o cura budista, la pareja comparte hojas de betel (planta)con sus padres y algunos parientes. Posteriormente la pareja intercambia los aros y algunos presentes, finalmente el oficiante el oficiante derrama agua sobre sus dedos, que se encuentran enlazados con hilos de oro, mientras se pronuncian cantos de bendición.

Además de investigar ese ritual me di a la tarea de averiguar si Miroku como Monje podría casarse, aunque a la altura de este capitulo el esta dudoso de su valor para seguir siendo un Monje, y encontré que la popular escuela Shin de Japón, una rama de la de la Tierra Pura, permite a sus sacerdotes casarse y tener familias.

Bueno, espero que les este gustando este fic y recuerden que acepto sugerencias y criticas... Saludos a todos..


	5. No digas que eres feliz

**Capitulo 5**

**No digas que eres feliz**.

Al día siguiente de la boda , todos los problemas parecían haber desaparecido, Sango y Miroku estaban viviendo su primer día como marido y mujer, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome llevaban ya bastante tiempo sin discutir y ningún ABAJO se había escuchado a los alrededores, tal vez se sentían contagiados del ambiente romántico que se creo desde semanas antes de la boda. Si alguien hubiera preguntado, en ese momento todos podían decir que eran felices.

Pese a esto Miroku comenzó a tener alucinaciones en las que veía como Kohaku llegaba y mataba a todos, además, en su cabeza comenzaba a escucharse de nuevo la maldita voz de Naraku, el trataba de disimular, no quería que se dieran cuenta de estos tormentos y al parecer lo hacia muy bien ya que nadie lo noto.

Al anochecer, Miroku fue rumbo a su habitación con su esposa, era una habitación provisional ya que aun no decidían bien que harían con su futuro, y compartió con ella hasta muy entrada la madrugada, se dijeron que se amaban una infinidad de veces, y se lo demostraron cuanto pudieron, las horas parecían eternas y ambos tenían el sabor de los labios del otro en sus bocas; por fin decidieron que deberían dormir y se dieron un ultimo y dulce beso de buenas noches.

En su sueño Miroku revivió todo lo que le había pasado en el ultimo mes, desde su muerte hasta su boda, pero después comenzó a verse a el mismo atacando a quienes mas quería en el mundo.. su mirada era vacía, amenazadora y no se conformaba solo con absórbelos con su agujero negro, sino que los hacia arder con sus pergaminos o los hería gravemente con una espada... despertó abruptamente, el sudor se encontraba en todo su cuerpo y su rostro, Sango estaba tan cansada que no despertó, pero el sabia que todo eso significaba solo una cosa, el plazo se acercaba, aquel dia en el que el no podría confiar en el estaba próximo, se reprocho a si mismo el haberse ilusionado con que Naraku lo dejara en paz..y después de una breve pero profunda conversación consigo mismo, decidió que esa noche tendría que marcharse si no quería dañar a sus seres mas queridos.

Kirara.. no la dejes sola y ....... dile que me perdone.

Así, sin mas ni mas, salió de la alcoba, salió de la aldea y de la vida de Sango para siempre.. al menos eso es lo que el creía.

El amanecer era radiante, los ojos de sango tuvieron que acostumbrase a tanta luz antes de poder ver con normalidad...

Miroku... vamos a preparar el desayuno...

Al darse cuenta de que no estaba a su lado se alarmo por un momento, pero luego se tranquilizo pensando que el se abría adelantado y ya estaría preparando el desayuno para todos. Así es que se vistió y salió del cuarto.

¡Buenos días muchachos!

Hola Sango... digo, señora Sango.. buenos días..

Jaja ay Kagome, no me digas así, me siento como si fuera una anciana.

¡ Para nada amiga! Que bueno que te levantaste, ya es un poco tarde y los estábamos esperando para desayunar.

¿cómo? ¿Miroku no esta con ustedes?

No, creíamos que estaban demasiado cansados y no quisimos despertarlos..

Kagome, el no estaba junto a mi cuando desperté...

Oh, seguramente salió a caminar....aunque, no siento la presencia del fragmento, Inuyasha.. ¿puedes percibir el olor de Miroku?

Feh, seguramente ese monje...digo ex monje se aparto a otra aldea a buscar chicas lindas...

Inuyasha... ABAJO, no puedo creer que aun no comprendas....

¡Si, eres un tonto!

¡Tu cállate chaparro del demonio!

¡chicos!... debemos buscarlo.. por favor, que tal si Naraku lo atrapo....

Sango tranquila, no percibo el olor de Naraku tampoco, el no estuvo aquí..

Sango, todo estará bien, vamos a desayunar..

No tengo apetito, gracias

Sango regreso a su cuarto preocupada, y fue cuando noto una nota de papel entre las sabanas, la tomo y vio que había algo escrito, era la letra de Miroku, pero como ella no sabia leer acudió a Kagome para que la leyera.

¡Muy bien sango, veamos que dice!

_Amada Sango:_

_Estos días de mi vida han sido los mas maravillosos, no hubiera valido la pena vivir 100 años y no conocerte, realmente agradezco a Buda que me haya dado la oportunidad de vivir este poco tiempo extra a lado tuyo, eres la mujer mas valiosa que he conocido en mi vida, te amo mucho y quiero que sepas que me voy sabiendo que tu también me amas, lamento haberme precipitado con lo de la boda, pero eres libre para ser feliz con alguien mas._

_Lamentablemente me tengo que ir, Naraku me esta atormentando de nuevo y no puedo confiar mas en mi, buscare l manera de librarme de este tormento de una forma u otra, no se si nos volveremos a ver.....cuídate mucho y no salgas a buscarme, el destino no se puede combatir....aun no me despido..espero verte por lo menos en tu sueños.._

_Por amor_

_Miroku._

Cielos Sango, no se que decirte.....

Sango comenzó a llorar , era una carta de despedida...

Kagome... cumpliré con lo que el dice..no lo seguiré

Sango nosotros apoyaremos cualquier cosa que decidas...

Aquí me quedare, yo se que regresara a mi.... pero Kagome, te daré un consejo, nunca digas que eres feliz por que en ese momento... todo se terminara

Sango no digas eso....

Es verdad, ya lo he vivido...ahora quiero estar sola

Sango salió nuevamente y se encerró en su cuarto, ni siquiera Kirara pudo entrar con ella, sin embargo la gatita se quedo en la puerta junto a su amiga tal y como Miroku le pidió antes de irse.

Kikyo seguía el rastro de la multitud que descubrió, ya que la energía que percibía le parecía muy sospechosa, sin embargo trataba de continuar desapercibida para la muchedumbre y el dueño de tan horrorosa energía, por lo cual ella avanzaba por el bosque, junto con sus serpientes cazadoras de almas..

Sin embargo, Miroku quien montaba a Hachy, desde las alturas pudo notar no solo la energía negativa de la muchedumbre, sino también la energía pura de Kikyo.

Hachy, bájame aquí por favor, en el bosque.

Muy bien amo.. ¿qué es lo que busca?

Es un regalo para Sango, tu déjame ahí y luego vete al templo de Mushin, si le dices donde estoy arruinaras la sorpresa y te matare... ahora.. vete

Ya estando en el bosque Miroku se dirigió hacia donde percibía la energía de Kikyo, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos finalmente estuvo cara a cara con ella.

¡Alto! ¿quién eres?

Señorita Kikyo, mi nombre es Miroku, no busco hacerle daño

¿por qué tienes un fragmento de Shikon?..espera un momento, tu eres el Monje que viaja con Inuyasha...

Así es Señorita.....

¿por qué ya no tienes tus ropas de Monje?

Ya no soy un Monje señorita Kikyo, y he venido a pedirle ayuda... por favor...

¿qué es lo que deseas? Puedo ver que ya no estas vivo ¿cierto?

Así es ..yo, fui asesinado por Naraku, y el me puso bajo sus ordenes mediante el fragmento...

Entonces tu fuiste quien absorbió esas dos aldeas...

Así es... y el quería que yo matara a Inuyasha, pero de alguna forma me libere de sus ordenes, hasta hace poco que comencé a escuchar su voz nuevamente y a sentir como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi..

Ya veo, no quieres matar mas

Es por eso que he venido a buscarla señorita Kikyo, para pedirle que.... tome el fragmento que llevo en el pecho ..

¿pero por que has venido a pedirme eso a mi? Tu viajas con esa joven que puede hacerlo...

Pero, la Señorita Kagome no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, y además, no quería que pasara eso enfrente de los ojos de..

En el rostro del Monje se reflejo el dolor que le producía pensar que abandonaría a su adorada Sango.

Muy bien entonces Monje.. si esa es tu decisión..yo con gusto tomare ese fragmento, pero tengo que advertirte una cosa..

¿qué cosa?

Tu alma no podrá descansar al igual que la mía no ha podido, no hasta que te libres de Naraku, las almas que tienen que dejar la tierra y sufren por amor como nosotros no se pueden liberar...

Entonces con mi alma vigilare que no le pase nada a Sango..

¿ese es su nombre? Es la exterminadora que viaja con ustedes ¿verdad? Por lo que veo ahora ella es tu esposa...

SI, así es.

Muy bien, entonces, te propongo algo ...esto nos beneficiara a ambos

Dígame..

Ese agujero negro que tienes esta impreso incluso en tu alma, por lo tanto aun después de muerto continuara funcionando si tu esencia esta en tu cuerpo... es sin duda un arma muy peligrosa a la que Naraku teme.... lo que te propongo es.... que te conviertas en un ente como yo... yo te puedo dar vida sin que tengas que utilizar el fragmento....

¿En verdad?

Si, al menos hasta que cumplas con tu misión y te asegures de que ella estará bien. ¿aceptas?

Pero me tendría que alimentar de almas.. tendría que seguir matando

No, no es así, las almas que yo tomo son de las personas que mueren , yo no mato a nadie, tus serpientes cazadoras solo recogerán almas , pero no mataran a gente tampoco.

Muy bien señorita Kikyo, yo haré todo por el bienestar de Sango y los demás...que así sea.

Fue entonces cuando Kikyo tomo el fragmento del pecho del joven, este callo pero fue sostenido por las serpientes cazadoras de la sacerdotisa... y fue llevado a una cueva cercana, donde Kikyo procedió a preparar las hiervas necesarias para revivirlo.

El será útil contra Naraku, además su alma estaba demasiado atormentada, es un humano ..y una vez salvo mi vida, aun lo recuerdo, por lo tanto , solo le estoy pagando el favor...y no quiero que mi historia se repita.. perder al ser amado por culpa de Naraku....

Así fue como Kikyo trataba de auto convencerse de que lo que hacia estaba bien, aunque no estaba segura al cien por ciento de ello, y así fue también, que Miroku volvió a la vida una vez más..resurgió de entre sus cenizas, pero esta vez con otro objetivo


	6. La batalla

**Capitulo 6**

**La batalla**

Sango seguía deprimida, casi no probaba alimento y sus ojos se notaban distantes de todo, solo había pasado un día desde que su esposo se había marchado, pero la incertidumbre de pensar que su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba abandonado en algún lugar distante, o que Naraku había vuelto a dominar su integridad, hacían que un escalofrió intenso recorriera la espada de la exterminadora.

Kagome e Inuyasha no eran ajenos al dolor, lo mismo pasaba con Shippo y Kirara, Vivian una angustia oculta y todos tenían pánico de tener que enfrentar a su amigo una vez mas.

La noche era clara, la luna brillaba con su mayor intensidad del año, el viento era por alguna razón cálido, y el olor a invierno invadía todo, sin embargo aun así Inuyasha logro oler algo diferente.

Algo se aproxima, huele a cadáver.... cadáveres... muchachas, Shippo... no es algo bueno, estén preparados.

¿olor a cadáveres?....¿ será Miroku?

No, es un olor muy intenso.. como si fueran miles de cadáveres, además, huele a algo mas, algo maligno, será mejor que saquemos a todos de la aldea, ¡ anciana Kaede, saque a todos de aquí..rápido!...

La gente comenzó a abandonar la aldea, solo quedaban Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kaede; Shippo y Kirara , quienes esperaban a las afueras de la aldea. Al poco tiempo lograron divisar a miles de personas aproximándose, llevaban antorchas, cuchillos y toda clase de armas de la época; justo en el centro de ese mar de gente, se podía distinguir un sarcófago enorme, la gente gritaba y sus expresiones faciales revelaban odio..

¡ Ustedes son los asesinos! ¡pagaran por lo que hicieron!.......

¿qué? ¿ de que hablan? váyanse de aquí...

Ustedes, despiadados, mataron a nuestros hijos...

Feh!.no sabemos de que están hablando..

¡ fueron ellos..yo también los vi..la jovencita con vestuario extraño, la exterminadora, el híbrido, el Kitzune y el monje, .ellos acabaron con los niños de 5 aldeas! Y con el Santo Singoitzu. Ahora pagaran por lo que hicieron...

Maldición..¡ ya les dije que nosotros no hicimos nada!..,váyanse a sus aldeas... rápido..

Mientras Inuyasha y los demás discutían con la muchedumbre, una serpiente cazadora de almas color índigo se infiltro al cuarto donde Miroku y Sango habían compartido un par de noches, se metió con el único propósito de sacar de ahí las ropas de Miroku y su báculo..( o como se llame.. ya saben, su cosa esa que nunca deja .) ; nadie noto la presencia de esta serpiente, que desapareció adentrándose en el bosque justo por la parte lateral de la aldea.

Muy bien!..si lo que quieren es pelear, han venido al lugar indicado!!

Inuyasha... detente, no les puedes hacer daño. Son humanos todos...

Te equivocas Kagome son cadáveres todos, y presiento que con su olor están ocultándome algo mas importante...

¿estas seguro que son cadáveres?...

Si, ¡atáquenlos!

La pelea comenzó, el Hiraikotzu lograba derribar a mas de 50 con una sola lanzada, las flechas de Kagome también hacían un buen trabajo, al igual que los juguetes de Shippo y el fuego de Kirara, sin embargo la cantidad de personas no disminuían.. y era mas que claro que Kagura era quien controlaba con su danza de los vientos a la muchedumbre.

¡ Viento.. cortante!.......

¡¡¡¡Hiraikotzu!!!!!

¡ trompo mágico!....

Kagura,ya da la cara y deja de usar tus marionetas cobarde¿dónde estas?

Aquí estoy Inuyasha...

Al escuchar esto Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia el sarcófago grande, de ahí salieron Kagura, Kanna y Kohaku.....

Inuyasha, este será tu final...

¡ es una emboscada! siempre he sabido que Naraku es un cobarde....

Deja de hablar híbrido, y mejor disfruta tus últimos momentos de vida.

Eso esta por verse...

Kagura ataco directamente a Inuyasha, Kohaku a Sango y Kanna fue directo hacia a Kagome para robar sus almas, además, la muchedumbre aunque reducida, aun tenia un tamaño importante y estorbaba en la pelea, a favor de Kagura y sus secuaces por supuesto.

Todo parecía perdido, Kagome no se podía mover, Sango forcejeaba con Kohaku y la muchedumbre, estaba herida; e Inuyasha seguía tratando de pelear con Kagura y la muchedumbre al mismo tiempo que trataba inútilmente de ayudar a sus amigos y cuando las cosas estaban completamente a favor de los malos ocurrió algo peor, apareció Naraku, imponente como la peor de las bestias y amenazador como la mas fuerte de las tormentas. Sin duda era el en persona y no una de sus acostumbradas marionetas

Inuyasha!, ya veo que no percibiste mi olor, que malo que tu olfato solo percibió los cadáveres, y tu pequeña Kagome, tampoco percibiste el poder de la perla , no cabe duda que aprendí muy bien mi nuevo truco para esconderme.

¡Naraku desgraciado!

Inuyasha, no te desgastes mas, yo solo vine para darles la estocada final. Por cierto Kohaku..¿ya le contaste a tu hermana sobre como mataste al Monje?. Fue espectacular muy entretenido

¿qué?,Kohaku tu.........

**Nota de autora:**

**Bueno, espero que les vaya gustando este fic, ojala pudieran tomarse un minuto para contarme lo que les ha parecido... como verán ya esta cerca el final, un capitulo mas y un epilogo... saludos a todos...**


	7. El final

**Capitulo 7**

**La despedida final**

Sango sintió su sangre hervir y su mirada nublarse a causa de las lagrimas, no lo podía creer, su propio hermano había hecho eso, el corazón le latía muy rápidamente, y sentía como perdía el juicio comenzando a atacar a Kohaku, pero no con su espada o con su bumerang; fue un solo golpe en el rostro, una cachetada llena de rencor, tan fuerte que el sonido se escucho por todos los alrededores..

¿cómo pudiste Kohaku?. ¡ ya despierta! o mátame!, ya no me importa hermano, pero primero acabare con tu dolor también....

Justo en ese momento, unas serpiente cazadoras de almas comenzaron a arribar al campo de batalla, todos las vieron asombrados ya que eran serpientes de dos clases diferentes, las de Kikyo, y unas de un azul mas profundo...

¡ Sango detente!, no lo mates...

Mi...Miroku...... eres tu pero ¿cómo?......

No es momento para hacer preguntas Sango, no te rindas, acabaremos con Naraku y recuperaras a Kohaku , lo prometo....

Rápidamente entre Kikyo y Miroku lograron que la muchedumbre de gente comenzara a caer en el suelo, y las almas a liberarse, las serpientes inundaron el campo de batalla tomando algunas almas, las mas que pudieron, mientras que la batalla continuaba en su momento cumbre en ese momento..

Miroku se acerco a Sango y con un pergamino logro hacer que Kohaku permaneciera inconsciente en el suelo, entre tanto Kikyo encaro a Naraku quien en ese momento ordeno a Kanna acercarse a la sacerdotisa para robar sus almas. Pero Naraku olvido que el cielo brillante de esa noche no era solo debido a la luna, si no también a las cientos de almas que se encontraban liberándose..

Naraku, eres demasiado tonto ¿no te das cuenta? Tengo un gran suministro de almas aquí mismo, tu me lo trajiste

Naraku se encontraba contrariado, pero trato de no demostrarlo e interpuso una barrera entre las serpientes cazadoras de almas y Kikyo, sin embargo, fue mayúscula su sorpresa al ver como las serpientes atravesaban libremente el campo..

Jajajaja ¿ves?, ahora soy mas fuerte, hará falta mas que eso para que puedas volver a matarme...

En ese momento, el espejo que tenia Kanna en su poder estallo, al no poder absorber mas almas de las sacerdotisas, la pequeña niña blanca callo al suelo y las almas salieron nuevamente a posicionarse en el cuerpo que les correspondía...

Entre tanto Miroku y Sango se encontraban en otro punto de ese lugar

Sango, solo regrese para asegurarme que estarás bien..

No!..no estaré bien, no si tu no estas aquí,¡.además, no puedo creer que mi hermano te mato!

No sango, no fue el, fue Naraku, metete eso en la cabeza por favor, el es tu hermano, aun podemos recuperarlo...

¿aun puedo recuperarte?

No, la señorita Kikyo me convirtió en un ente como ella, ahora no hay marcha atrás, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, solo Buda sabe lo que habría sucedido.

No Miroku, no tienes que irte, ella lleva mucho tiempo así, podemos vivir con eso.

No Sango, por favor entiende, yo deje de existir, solo vine a matar a Naraku... tu tienes una vida por delante.. ¡resiste por favor!

Sango se encontraba muy herida , no podía moverse y un ataque mas pudo ser fatal para ella .Miroku puso un campo de energía en ella y le dio un tierno beso, sus labios ahora ya no eran cálidos, no sabían igual, pero eran sus labios, los mismos que siempre habían vuelto loca a la exterminadora.

No te muevas, terminaremos con esto pronto..

Un campo de energía igual al que cubría a Sango cubría ahora a Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara y Kohaku...

Repentinamente, Kagura ante la mirada atónita de todos dirigió sus ataques hacia Naraku, el estrujo fuertemente el corazón de la demonio matándola , y en ese momento de distracción Kikyo tomo por la espalda a Naraku abrazándolo fuertemente, un choque de energías se podía divisar..

Miroku...¡rápido..he neutralizado sus poderes!

Miles de insectos venenosos llenaron el aire en ese momento....

Jaja Naraku, tus insectos ya no pueden hacerme nada...

Miroku..apresúrate..no se cuanto tiempo mas lo lograre.

Señorita Kikyo..suéltelo o la absorberé también a usted..

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No importa..hazlo!!!!!!!

Miroku volteo a ver hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha.. herido y siendo abrazado por Kagome, el Hayou le devolvió la mirada indicándole con la misma que lo hiciera. Miroku les sonrió y procedió.

¡¡¡Kazzanaaaaaaaa!!!!

El poder del agujero negro era mayor que antes, y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Naraku lograba evitar ser absorbido con mucho trabajo y cada vez se acercaba mas al vórtice del Monje, .sin embargo no era suficiente.....

_::::: Maldición..necesito mas poder, la señorita Kikyo no puede retenerlo mas... ¿qué haré?..ya se.. esa espada_:::::

Sin mas ni mas tomo una espada que estaba próxima a el y corto en el agujero negro para hacerlo mas grande, y esto funciono, ya que Naraku poco a poco fue cediendo ante la maldición que el mismo creo, el agujero cada vez crecía mas y mas,hasta que lentamente logro absorber a Naraku, a Kikyo a la perla de Shikon y finalmente al mismo Miroku.

¡ No Miroku............ por favor!!!!!!!!!

Las suplicas de Sango fueron inútiles, era demasiado tarde, de ellos solo quedaba un enorme cráter; los campos de energía que protegían a los muchachos desaparecieron lentamente y de una forma cálida y hermosa, parecía una despedida.

El lugar estaba infestado de cadáveres, olor a muerte, lagrimas y dolor , ahora el viento trataba de evitar pasar por ahí para no ponerse triste. Todo había terminado por fin, Kikyo había dejado de vagar por el mundo, Naraku había desaparecido para siempre, el agujero negro también junto con su poseedor, y de la perla contaminada no quedaba ni un rastro.

Después de un tiempo, el dolor seguía presente en todos, ni sus heridas físicas ni las emocionales parecían sanar. Kohaku había sobrevivido libre de Naraku gracias al fragmento de la perla que continuaba incrustado en el y que había sido purificado por Kagome.

Con la gran mayoría de la perla desaparecida dentro del agujero negro ahora los Yukais buscaban a quienes poseían los únicos tres fragmentos sobrevivientes, el de Kohaku y el de Kouga. Sin embargo para Inuyasha y los demás era relativamente fácil mantenerlos a salvo. La vida continuaba, pero las risas hace mucho tiempo no eran parte de ella.

No puedo creer que todo termino así.....todos siguen muy tristes..¿no crees Kirara?..

¡iiiiiu!

Me gustaría hacer algo para animarlos...ojala se den cuenta que detrás de su perdida también ganaron algo. Por ejemplo, Inuyasha y Kagome lucen mas tranquilos ahora, el aun esta triste por que perdió a su Kikyo y a su mejor amigo, pero creo que cuando superen esto podrán ser felices juntos; Sango logro recuperar a Kohaku, aunque ambos están siempre muy tristes y atormentados, ay, creo que ahí no hay nada bueno...... buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Shippo, ya deja de llorar....

Sango...

Ya no llores Shippo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.....

Pero Sanguito....

La mirada de la exterminadora había dejado de parecer distante, y por fin había recuperado su calidez...

Si Shippo, seguiremos adelante, Kohaku y yo sobreviviremos y el dolor desaparecerá algún día, solo necesitamos tiempo, todo esta muy reciente....

Pero , Mirukito ya no esta con nosotros...

No, pero gracias a lo que hicieron el y la señorita Kikyo estamos aquí ahora, hagamos que su sacrificio no haya sido en vano...

Esta bien Sanguito, ya no llorare...

Yo tampoco pequeño Shippo, el ahora puede descansar en paz, estoy segura que en nuestra siguiente vida estaremos juntos nuevamente...además pude decirle y demostrarle cuanto lo amo ... lo amare siempre

¿y ya no odias a Kohaku?

No , nunca lo podría odiar, es mi hermano, lo único que tengo, solo estaba confundida, pero la realidad es que el no tuvo la culpa de lo que Naraku lo hizo hacer...

Si, es verdad...

Kagome!..creí que estabas cuidando a Inuyasha..

El esta bien...y tienes razón, juntos superaremos todo esto...

Pero, ahora no tienes motivo para quedarte, bueno si, lo olvidaba.. Inuyasha seguirá aquí..

Si Sango, todos seguiremos aquí, no nos separaremos, aun tenemos que cuidar ese fragmento en la espalda de Kohaku.

Yo puedo hacerlo Kagome, ustedes pueden disfrutar de su amor en tu tiempo..

¡No!, somos una familia y debemos permanecer juntos, para mi no implica ningún sacrificio ir y venir..

No seas tonta Sango

Inuyasha...

La única forma que tenemos para ser felices es estando todos juntos.. tu lo sabes bien, si yo me fuera con Kagome me haría falta algo..algo muy importante...

Gracias muchachos..

_Bienvenido al anochecer_

_Siempre y cuando, sepas morir_

_Vienes desde un atardecer_

_Donde a veces hay que sufrir_

_Si en tu mirada cargas _

_Un océano, de lagrimas heladas_

_Como un témpano_

_Bienvenido al anochecer_

_Siempre y cuando sepas morir_

_El tiempo corre atropellando avenidas desmedidas por una razón_

_Y es que cada uno camina en el sentido que su vida lo ilumina hacia una verdad_

_Siete días de bendición.._

_Cada segundo cuenta_

_Una historia de resignación_

_Y en este gran desierto donde un dia es como el agua que nunca callo_

_Ya no hay lluvia para existir_

_El tiempo corre atropellando avenidas desmedidas por una razón_

_Y es que cada uno camina en el sentido que su vida lo ilumina hacia una verdad_

_Por eso_

_Bienvenido al anochecer_

_Donde algunos están de pie_

_Esperando volver a nacer_

_Siempre hay una razón para seguir sintiendo el paso que este tiempo nos marco _

_A los dos._

_Ya tu sombra se despidió_

_No quedan mas palabras_

_Solo escucho una respiración_

_Y cruzaras el anochecer_

_Siempre y cuando puedas seguir_

_El tiempo corre atropellando avenidas desmedidas por una razón_

_Y es que cada uno camina en el sentido que su vida lo ilumina hacia una verdad_

_Por eso_

_Bienvenido al anochecer_

_Donde algunos dejan de ser_

_Esperando volver a nacer_

_Siempre hay una razón para seguir sintiendo el paso que este tiempo nos marco _

_Bienvenido al anochecer_

_Donde algunos están de pie _

_Esperando volver a nacer_

_Para volver a descubrir_

_Caminos que nos llevaran_

_Caminos que nos llevaran a los dos_

Notas de la autora.

Bueno, este fue el final, aun tengo pensado un prologo que espero poder escribir pronto, este fic esta inspirado en la canción " bienvenido al anochecer", Compuesta por Beto Cuevas, se las recomiendo, es hermosa y aquí pueden leer la letra.. Saludos a todos y espero reviews... .


End file.
